


not even in the dark, cold morning

by hangon_itgetsbetter



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Could be Romantic if you want - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Inner conflicts, M/M, No Beta, Other, Platonic Relationships, Snowmen, cuz i have some ideas, idk if i wanna continue this, minor death mention, took some lore liberties, we die like wrongly placed crewmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangon_itgetsbetter/pseuds/hangon_itgetsbetter
Summary: "Um, Corpse?" Sykkuno rushes out as he rubs on his arm. He exhales evenly, thankful for the helmet or else he'd be half covering his face with how awkward he feels and is."Yes, Sykkuno?" The taller of the two tilts back to him, bodies facing each other.His head dips a notch to his left. "Uh," he is softer, hyper aware of his own curiosity, "Do you, um, is there uh, a reason that we are out here?"Corpse deadpans without missing a beat."We're going to build snowmen, Sykkuno."
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us), Sykkuno/Corpse Husband
Comments: 17
Kudos: 901





	not even in the dark, cold morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I fell hard into this neck of the fandom and have been camping the tag for over a week. Maybe longer.  
> Don't bug Corpse or Sykkuno about shipping them. This is more a renditions of their personas in the game. They have a very lovely friendship that breaks a lot of stereotypes which I 100% am in support of. I hope you enjoy this small thing I wrote because these two inspired the crap outta me. No beta. said what i said in the tags.

Sykkuno is not the best imposter. He knows this and his partner, Toast, definitely knows this. He always acted too suspicious, even when he hadn’t done a thing. His answers come off too choppy and his memory rivals his words with how spotty it is. He constantly circles around the same areas and has been seen lurking around vents. Though, no one has claimed to have seen him coming out of one. Regardless, none of these were ever the best look. If it weren’t for his kind nature around the others and gentle tone with each word he pronounced, he would’ve been tossed into lava weeks ago. Oh, also the amount of vouches he gained for playing body guard to Leslie, Jack, and Corpse. (He did try with Rae, but sadly she has too much paranoia lingering since her last mission on the Skeld.) Luckily, none of them had pressed him too hard about his tasks each time he followed them, holding his tablet out to close every door and sabotage lights whilst Toast killed as he pleased.

So, to reiterate, Sykkuno is not the best imposter. He’s gotten a few talks from Toast, more scoldings upon further reflection, about his lacking kill count. It’s a measly one compared to Toast’s growing number of eight. This is the second full crew of ten they’ve been a part of, submerging themselves in their respective roles on base. They do have a goal of making it off this planet. Yet, even with how much Toast despises how Sykkuno leaves all the dirty work to him, he does appreciate how Sykkuno is able to gain the trust of most crewmates. It truly helped sway the votes.

The last kill had been a few days ago, setting everyone on edge about everyone since no one could account for anyone. Toast had been rather slick with his work that early morning. It shut down the rest of their tasks because the murder of Lazar sparked a huge debate stretching long into evening time. A verdict was to be sus of Marcel, Jack, and small bit on Sykkuno as declared by Poki. Toast had settled with his own suggestion towards Charlie, Rae, and Corpse. Rae leaned more towards Toast and Leslie whereas Charlie was caught between Jack, Poki, and Corpse. That made Leslie and Jack rethink a few things. Sykkuno had decisively stayed quiet until the very end of the arguing. His only phrases were about the voting and how he hid in the bookshelves when the lights went out.

Which, fun fact, was not a lie. He simply left out that he was hoping to kill whoever came out of decontam. The only people to come out however, had been Corpse and Leslie. And Sykkuno can’t do that to either of them. He just — he can’t kill his covers. Good thing too, both of them plus Jack came for Poki when she claimed her sus of him. All in all, no one was voted into lava and they all went to sleep hours later.

No kills have been made since then for the sheer purpose of continuing to shift sus around. Toast started calling sabotages almost hourly to build trust with the others. It’s pretty clear that Toast is waiting on Sykkuno to act first. Which he probably won’t follow through with. He’s been surrounded by several people at time with no room for opportunity.

Yes, despite the lights being called. (He’s scared of stack kills, alright?)

Which has been nice if he must be honest. He might just enjoy spending time with the crew members that he doesn’t belong with. He knows he shouldn’t, but it is hard not to when they treat him just as nicely as he acts around them. Well, Rae is not always nice, he can see that she cares about him just the same. Regardless, they all have made him feel a certain way, like a form of belonging. It is especially a feeling that he gets around a particular crewmate, Corpse.

Corpse had not one bad thing to ever say about him. It shocks Sykkuno every time Corpse compliments him or expresses any form of affection towards him – be it verbally or physically. In fact, Corpse has been sticking around him seen the pink astronaut was restationed on Polus. There is hardly a moment where lime green and pink were not seen next to each other roaming around the base. It makes the whole taking the reigns and killing first a bit difficult.

On one hand, he could take the easy target and find himself in a compromising position. On the other, he could separate from Corpse for a few days and then strike. Either option seemed unfavorable, specifically the first.

So, that’s exactly the reason why he is presently walking outside in front of the office with Corpse. The huge light-posts surrounding the base have yet to flicker off and the rest of the crew has yet to pop their bones awake. Now, you may question as to why either of them are outside and not in the sleeping quarters snuggled up in their respective beds – it is, in fact, a splendid question. The answer is as unassuming as insomnia and dwelling too long. Corpse had always suffered a lack of sleep; it was a reason that Sykkuno would bodyguard him during the day (Corpse often took naps in the admin room book nook and under the tree in O2). Sykkuno, this early morning, kept repeating his options and tried to come up with some form of a plan. That did not quite happen, seeing as he was dragged from his bunk. Alright, that’s an exaggeration; Corpse had been rather sweet when asking Sykkuno to join him this morning.

Sykkuno blinks for a moment, releasing some tired from his body with motions. He focuses on Corpse, who is still partially holding his wrist. It is probably since he yawned a lot after they exited into the dim lit hallways, also almost fumbled over a box. Corpse had even warned him ahead of time. The chuckling that came after his stumble could vibrate his chest with how deep it was. It made his face flush hot briefly. Okay, possibly longer. He might still feel hot now, currently, as they walk on the crunchy ground.

It’s this moment when it hits Sykkuno that it’s a fresh coat of snow that’s graced them last night. The first snowfall of this documented season. He hardly heard of the freezing stuff until arriving on this planet and seeing the white flakes drop from the sky. He had truly thought it a myth all these years.

Corpse stops just below the entrance, across from a weather node. Corpse gives a curt nod, gesturing to the cold substance surrounding them. “Look at it.”

Sykkuno blinks down to the snow, furrowing his brow with a silent question. “I, um, am?” he is not quite sure that he understands what Corpse might be going for.

“It’s perfect,” Corpse hums, flexing his left fingers nearer. “Don’t you think?”

“Well,” he bites at his lip, “Um…” Sykkuno is definitely taken aback. He is not sure how to answer him. He is not aware of what he is referencing.

“This is going to be great.” Corpse hums, approvingly. “The sun is far away for them to last too.” He sounds near anticipation.

For what? Sykkuno hasn’t a clue. “Um, Corpse?” Sykkuno rushes out as he rubs on his arm. He exhales evenly, thankful for the helmet or else he'd be half covering his face with how awkward he feels and is.

“Yes, _babe_?” The taller of the two tilts back to him, bodies facing each other. The term is a tossed affection that once left Sykkuno head to toe flustered.

His head dips a notch to his left. “Uh,” he is softer, hyper aware of his own curiosity, “Do you, um, is there uh, a reason that we are out here?” He tries to convey the plain confusion that he knows is written right on his face. 

“It snowed last night.” Corpse deadpans without missing a beat. 

It knocks Sykkuno right over. “Huh? Wh-what's that - I, um, snow?” His arms gesture with slow rolling circles, thoughts are now just as jumbled as the wires he messes with on occasion. “I don't, I don't think I get it.” 

It's always when Sykkuno is at his peak bewilderment that Corpse chuckles with such fond amusement. It makes Sykkuno swell hues of pink, and gives him a flicker of delight at the mere sound. There is such a tenderness to how Corpse releases his wrist then, gesturing back to the fluffy and fresh snowfall. “We're going to build snowmen, Sykkuno.” 

“Is that—” Sykkuno frowns, fiddling with his hands, making the lime material squeak. “Is it a new task?”

Corpse laughs this time, swatting at the air momentarily. “Sykkuno,” he inhales, air to help calm his stomach, “It's just for fun.” He smiles at the shorter male, almost wanting to show him said smile. Their time spent together all over the base have been some of the most wholesome and uplifting moments of his time as an astronaut - maybe even longer than that. 

It meant a lot to Corpse that someone labelled as typically shy and timid had initiated their interaction to begin with. Corpse only had so many people he could call friends, Jack and Felix being within said category. So, it meant something for someone to speak to him first, most found him quite intimidating, even with his pink suit. He blames the horns he attaches to his helmet. He likes them quite a lot though. It could and is due to his bass like voice and stoic presentation. That mattered not to Sykkuno with how he had introduced himself, even with his nervous vocals.

Sykkuno had become almost like a breather for Corpse. They spent most time together when opportunities were found, and they were. They did complement each other, balancing themselves with conversation and basking in their other’s presence. Not to mention how friendly and considerate Sykkuno is. Sykkuno had purposely asked a friend to sneak some flowers onto the last shipment to give to Corpse just because he mentioned once how much he liked roses. The lime astronaut even apologized because he failed to get roses, assuming he messed up his hopes of cheering Corpse up. Totally unnecessary seeing as Sykkuno got him anything to begin with. Corpse appreciated the sentiment wholeheartedly.

Jack encourages his blossoming friendship, giving him space to develop it on his own. Felix makes slight fun of him when he calls from Mira, yet still supports Corpse regardless. Corpse is rather elated by the approval.

Sykkuno is a bit different in some aspects though. Corpse at first assumed that it was his overly kind nature and how he aimed to keep everyone comfortable. As time did drag on though, Corpse noted how Sykkuno hardly understood several concepts about Earth. It did make Corpse second guess his new friend, but the more he spent his time with Sykkuno, the more clues were presented to him that led to his ultimate theory. He just is not sure how to broach the question.

Tilting his head towards the earth below, Corpse drops to crouch a bit too swiftly. Sykkuno panics with a gasp and comes nearer to assist. “C-Corpse!” Sykkuno breathes out with a high squeak mid-ending. “Are-are you okay?” His gloved hands loom around the pink astronaut’s back.

“Yes.” His knees plop forward, resting himself on his calves whilst his arms begin to drag snow closer. “I’m just gathering some snow for us. Have you ever made a snowman, Sykkuno?”

The lime one turns to him with what feels like a blank stare. “I — uh,” he stumbles, shifting his gaze all around, “Well, I…”

“Have you seen snow before?” Corpse cuts in. It straightens Sykkuno’s back.

“No.” He admits it with a lip bite after.

Corpse hums. “You did get dropped off during the hottest season.”

“I— I did…” Sykkuno gulps. He is becoming increasingly uneasy.

“Sykkuno, can I,” Corpse pauses, there is hesitation in his tone, “Can I ask you something? Like, being honest with each other kind of asking you.” He gives a stare up to Sykkuno, the visor keeps them from completely seeing on another’s faces. Corpse wore his mask underneath the helmet anyways.

His mind is blaring with the heavy thought that this is the moment that him being a bad imposter will now bite him in the butt. This is the moment that Corpse puts it all together and realizes the truth. “Y— uh, you can, I, yeah.” He screams at himself for the blunder.

Corpse holds his breath, feeling the deepness of this topic. “Sykkuno, are you,” he exhales, afraid of prying too harshly at the other’s privacy, “Are you a ‘ship baby’?”

Sykkuno blinks with wide eyes. That was most definitely not the question he was expecting. He falls back onto the ground, landing roughly on his bum. He releases air, gaze falling to black as he shuts his eyes. “I,” he thinks, memories of his childhood are sparse and rather foreign to him, “I don’t have the best memory, you know that Corpse.”

Corpse gives a huff of a chuckle. He is brisk with his nod, taking in the information with slow digestion. He prepares to speak again, though, decides to keep his process quiet still. He keeps his gaze fixated on his lime companion.

Sykkuno squints inside his helmet, vague images flash around. “I do remember stars all the time.” He stares back at Corpse with the smallest curve of his lips. “It’s not much, that’s something though. I haven’t been to Earth if that’s what you are asking.” Sykkuno admits it, half-truths are good – he’s learned that over time.

Corpse hums with a nod. “Were you one of the kids?” Sykkuno makes a squawk, tilting his head. Corpse imagines the fluttering eyelids. He murmurs with caution, afraid of reaching too far. “Did they take you to space with them and then get….” He swallows the rest down because this is too far.

Sykkuno gets it now, he thinks. There are children who get left on ships when imposters kill their family member or if their guardian is tossed out the airlock. Those are the kids that rarely get raised on Earth, growing up on different ships and/or HQ. He shrugs with a sigh. “I— I really don’t know.”

“It’s alright,” Corpse replies delicately, driving his own anxiety over. “I shouldn’t have asked that much.”

“It’s okay,” Sykkuno reassures the other, reaching out with his fingers. “It didn’t bother me too much. I really can’t remember my childhood well, so, if anything, maybe I should be sorry, you know?”

Corpse gives him a farce of a glare, only frustrated at Sykkuno berating himself a tiny bit. His body hunches inwards for making what he wanted to be a carefree morning, now, a very uncomfortable and awkward situation. His pink hands grip tight at the metal of his helmet, thumbs grazing at the visor’s glass.

“So, um, how does snowmen work?” Sykkuno gives a small snort like laugh at the end with brightening tones. “I am curious.”

Corpse looks up to Sykkuno, who’s scooted nearer and is holding his palm right above Corpse’s knee. He feels his vice like chest untighten a smidge or two. “We need,” he clears his throat, it clogged momentarily with his clump of emotions, “We need more snow.”

“You got it!” Sykkuno chirps, already leaning and using his arms to mimic similar motion Corpse had earlier to pile up the snow. He listens as Corpse helps out, beginning to shape some of the snow together in clumps. He is a tad excited to figure out the custom of snowmen, wondering if he should be rolling his snow together too.

He gazes to Corpse again, assessing his growing clumps and is hit with how alone they are and how this is a perfect clean kill opportunity. The cameras won’t be on for another two hours. He could totally get away with it and prove himself as a better imposter. Then he hears the cheer in Corpse’s laugh a few seconds later and forgets the reflection entirely. He’ll deal with Toast later and his bad imposter habits. For now, he’ll keep protecting his buddy and this moments they share, enjoying the customs that these Earth folks have to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are mistakes feel free to let me know. c: have a good wherever you may be! thanks for stopping by.


End file.
